


Advent Calendar

by Balaclava



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balaclava/pseuds/Balaclava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have an advent calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> First, a big thank you to Schermionie who betaread and britpicked this fic. She is a magician, no matter what she says. All mistakes were included after her betareading.
> 
> Second, this fic is a gift for banditbrineshrimp over tumblr. I was her secret santa. I hope you'll like your gift!
> 
> Takes place in Scandal in Belgravia. Canon. Mention of a case that you can find on the official blog of John Watson.

 

 

**_1st of December._ **

 

"What's this, now?" Sherlock greets John, who's just coming in from the supermarket. He has two bags in hand, and something that is rather obviously an advent calendar. 

"For Mrs Hudson."

"Did you get one for me?"

John pauses. "I didn't think you'd want one."

"Well, I like chocolate."

The doctor laughs, and adds, "Maybe I should have got you one with those ugly flower pots on it. Or the one with the baby in the cabbage patch."

"Oh no." Sherlock's voice sounds almost like a threat. 

"You have something against babies?"

"I have something against those pictures. Bloody awful." Sherlock snorts.

"Personal problem with them?"

"Who hasn't," he states, and it makes John think.

"You mean there's a picture of you somewhere in a cabbage patch, isn't there?"

When John sees Sherlock's face, he understands that it is indeed the problem.

"It has been burned. But I still have Mycroft's in case I need it."

"Right. I'll bring this to Mrs Hudson then."

It's only when John is on the stairs that he dares to start laughing.

 

 

 

**_2nd of December._ **

 

"Chocolates."

"Such a brilliant observation, Sherlock." John puts the rectangular brown box on the table. "It's an advent calendar for us. Sort of. I just thought that actual chocolates from a chocolatier would be more manly. And better."

Sherlock doesn't bother with a second glance at John. He takes two chocolates and goes back to his experiment.

John puts the box away on the mantelpiece after taking his own two chocolates. There is a new routine at 221B Baker Street. And John finds it's a better one than cleaning the mugs twice before using them.

 

 

 

**_3rd of December._ **

 

When John awakes, he finds a half-eaten chocolate next to the box. 

 "You didn't wait for me, I see."

 "I didn't realise we needed to wait for each other."

 "Why didn't you eat it?"

 "Grand Marnier."

 "And you couldn't tell it was alcohol before biting it, with the shinier chocolate coating, or the smell or something?"

 "Don't you have to go meet your sister?"

 

 

 

**_4th of December._ **

 

When John enters the living-room, Sherlock is toying with the chocolates. 

"Hey, I am going to eat those too. That's disgusting, Sherlock. Although I don't know where my standard for disgusting things is anymore."

John can see Sherlock set aside three chocolates.

"Those are yours. Alcohol."

"How do you know?"

"They were shinier," Sherlock says, mocking him.

"Sherlock."

Sherlock's lips twitch upwards in a slight smirk. "There was a bit of paper with the information on underneath the box."

"Oh."

"Yes, so shall we?"

 

 

 

**_5th of December._ **

 

Lestrade visits them in the morning. They're having breakfast, and Sherlock has scattered newspapers everywhere. One of them is held in place on the table by the chocolate box.

"These seem delicious."

"They are, but you aren't having any. Why are you here?" 

"A shop was robbed, a toy shop."

"A little expected before Christmas, isn't it?" John says. 

"Except that when the thieves went in, they found a corpse in the employees room. They did their business and then called us anonymously. We need help finding them: they could have seen something. Or it could actually be them who killed the employee. Anyway, thought you'd like to help."

"Yes. You still can't have one. Advent calendar."

Lestrade looks at John, puzzled. The doctor signals him to take one.

"I hope it was yours, John." Sherlock puts on his coat and prompts John to do the same. "Where is the crime scene?" 

"Shaftesbury Avenue."

"We'll follow you in a cab."

 

 

 

**_7th of December._ **

 

It's five p.m. on the seventh day when John is reminded that, what with their last case, they haven't got to eat their chocolates for two days now. He takes one from the mantel and asks Sherlock if he wants one - well, two.

 "Give me a white daisy and an eden please."

 "You memorised all the chocolate names, seriously?" John looks at the bit of paper and realises he has just eaten the last white daisy.

 "Sorry, Sherlock."

 "It was my favourite. Give me a pluto, then."

 "So, chocolate named like planets you remember, but planets themselves, you don't?" John jokes.

 It annoys Sherlock, who stomps up from his chair to retrieve the chocolate box from John's hands.

 It makes John laugh even more.

 

 

 

**_8th of December._ **

 

"Can I have my present now?"

 John is startled. "Do you even know if I've bought it?"

 "Oh you did. Hidden in the bathroom, isn't it? It's a tablet, and you've subscribed me to all the newspapers I usually read."

 John gapes at Sherlock. "Why did you-?"

 Sherlock cuts him off. "I didn't open it, John. But it was obvious. You complain about the physical newspaper daily, and you were in awe of Molly's tablet the other day at the morgue.

 "Can I have it now?"

 "Err, no, Sherlock."

 "Can I have a chocolate then?"

 

 

 

**_9th of December._ **

 

"John.

"John," Sherlock repeats, but his flatmate ignores him.

 "Chocolate?" Still nothing.

 "Are you still upset about the present thing?" Sherlock, chocolates in hand, approaches John, who's staring at his computer intensely.

 "Oh, what, no. You can't help it, can you? I'll add something else, though. Something you won't be able to deduce."

 John reaches for the chocolate box. "I was just browsing presents for Harry. She's a little difficult to buy for."

 Sherlock ignores John, who continues to talk about possible presents for his sister, and takes out his violin.

 "What are you getting for Mrs Hudson, by the way?" But the sentence is not heard by Sherlock, who is concentrating on the music.

 

 

 

**_10th of December._ **

 

John and Sherlock are coming back from the morgue at the same time as Mrs Hudson is coming back from shopping.

 "Oh no, boys! Close your eyes, I've got your presents here!" Mrs Hudson hurries inside, trying to hide the bags, but John has seen them anyway.

 "That was a pharmacy bag, Sherlock." John is slightly panicked. "What can she offer us from the pharmacy? I've had my share of embarrassing presents, but none came from a pharmacy!"

 "What do you consider an embarrassing present?" Sherlock asks as he opens the door of 221B.

 "My aunt once gave me red pants when I was eleven. I had to open the gift in front of everyone. What do you think she got us?"

 "Hot-water bottles, a first-aid kit and those citrus sweets that you love. Stocking fillers, really. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

 John is obviously relieved. "Oh, that's thoughtful. By the way, we still need to find her something. And to plan the party."

 Before John can add anything else, Sherlock changes the subject. "Chocolate?"

 

 

 

**_11th of December._ **

 

There is still two weeks to Christmas and John has managed to finish all of his presents minus Mrs Hudson's. 

 He plans on confronting Sherlock - again - about it, but he is distracted by the smoke coming from the kitchen.

 "What the-?"

 "It's nothing. Experimenting on those plants, but it's not toxic."

 "Right. You shouldn't stay in the kitchen, though. And open the window!"

 Sherlock sighs, but follows John to the living-room anyway. The doctor offers him their eleventh chocolate.

 "We still need to discuss Mrs Hudson's gift, Sherlock."

"Ah yes, you seem rather insistent."

"It's important. I thought we could both chip in and buy her one of those food processors she ogles on teleshopping."

"If you want. And John, can you buy another box of those chocolates. One per day is simply a ridiculous concept."

John laughs. "Indeed."

 

 

 

**_12th of December._ **

 

Like Sherlock asked, a second box of chocolates has found its place on the mantelpiece.

"Hide it, John."

"Why? Afraid someone will eat the white daisy?"

"Mycroft is coming. Probably wants me to sign the card for Mummy's present. She always knows when he forges it."

"Wait, you're sending your mother a present you haven't seen with a joint card with your brother?" 

"Yes, now hide those chocolates. They won't be safe in Mycroft's presence."

 

 

 

**_15th of December._ **

 

Mycroft not only came with a card to sign three days ago; he also came with a most urgent case that Sherlock surprisingly took without much moaning.

It's been three chocolates they haven't eaten, though. And after the three days they've just had, they do need it. 

"Mrs Hudson asked me how many people we're counting on coming to the dinner, by the way."

"We are not inviting people, John."

"Well, too late, I've already called Molly. And Jeanette will be coming too. We haven't seen each other much lately, but spending Christmas together seems like a good thing." 

"Oh for-" Sherlock sighs. "Invite Lestrade then. To distract Molly."

"But, he's surely spending it with his wife and kids."

"She's cheating on him. They haven't seen each other for days. Didn't you notice the collars of his shirts?"

"Oh, no. Christ. Just before the holidays? I'm going to call him now, meet for a pint."

"Bring me the evening papers on your way home. Or you could give me my gift?" 

"No."

 

 

 

**_16th of December._ **

 

"Sherlock, just warning you, Mrs Hudson has hung some mistletoe downstairs."

"It wasn't her. It was me."

"What, why?" John is perplexed. "You said it was a toxic plant to Molly this morning at the morgue, and you took it down. Oh. That's the same mistletoe, isn't it?"

"Yes. And Mycroft is just due here at five, which is the exact same hour Mrs Hudson goes out for her tea with Mrs Turner."

"That's childish, Sherlock." 

"Shut up and pass me the chocolates. It's almost time."

 

 

 

**_17th of December._ **

 

They're selecting their advent chocolates when John realises that the box only contains fourteen chocolates now.

 "We're very close to Christmas, and we haven't bought the gift for Mrs Hudson."

 "I thought you knew what to get."

 "Yes, but we still have to buy it."

 "We?" Sherlock doesn't like the sound of that.

 "You are coming with me Sherlock. It's mandatory."

 "You'll regret it."

 "Oh, probably."

 

 

 

**_19th of December._ **

 

John is writing up the Six Thatchers Case a student brought to their attention two days ago, after they got back from shopping. Sherlock finally did get his murder for Christmas. The morning is quiet; the doctor has a chocolate and warm tea with him. 

But it doesn't last long: Sherlock storms into the living-room with a loud sigh, breaking the quietness. 

"You've not stopped getting texts all morning, Sherlock. Perhaps we should invite Miss Adler."

Sherlock doesn't bother answering; instead, he eats John's chocolate and takes the second box to the sofa with him.

One murder was apparently not enough.

 

 

 

**_20th of December._ **

 

When John awakes, he goes straight for the box of chocolates. He has been craving them since last night, but Sherlock had already finished the second box, and he doesn't want to take any advance on the advent calendar.

When he opens it, he realises that not everyone is as strict as him regarding these things. 

"Why are there only two chocolates left?" John shouts in the direction of Sherlock's bedroom.

There's no response from Sherlock, but Mrs Hudson, who comes in with the post, does explain it.

"Oh, it was me. I saw them as I was tidying up last night, and I couldn't resist! Maybe I shouldn't have?"

"Oh, no, it's okay, Mrs Hudson. Thanks for the post." 

When she leaves, John takes a chocolate. Well, maybe it isn't an advent calendar to Christmas but one to the supposed end of the world. He wonders how Sherlock will react to the news.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Did you notice the classical red pants and mistletoe used in very innocent ways? Also, I had to mention the end of the world. Sorry.  
> Comment if you liked it! It's always appreciated :)  
> x


End file.
